Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to standardizing error data objects, received by micro-services, from various enterprise applications, via application programming interfaces (APIs), within a cloud based hybrid application integration environment.
Micro-services need to interact with different enterprise applications, or other micro-services, to achieve their business goals. This means that multiple micro-services may need to interact with various APIs. Each API provider contains its own software code, perhaps in a computer programming language that is not in uniformity with other APIs. As a result, there may not be software code consistency across API providers, especially when it comes to error handling.
As a result, it is up to the micro-service to confront the myriad of potential error structures that could arise, and handle them accordingly. The software developer of a micro-service currently handles encountered error structures by attempting to standardize error handling across APIs. Standardizing error handling is not a trivial job, and requires a developer with in-depth knowledge of the application or micro-service to understand the myriad of potential error structures that could arise, and then to write software code to handle each one. This is a time consuming task, it is error prone, and requires the developer to do it all over again when there is some change made to each micro-service or application.